


a man

by JennyMNZ



Series: Retraces [4]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: for the man who forgave everything [drabble]phpm 2015 , day 15 - oscar vessalius





	a man

the sufferings,  
the losses,  
the broken hearts,  
and the grief,  
a man endures.

the arguments,  
the strifes,  
the broken bonds,  
and the hostility,  
a man forgets.

the treasons,  
the mischiefs,  
the broken values,  
and the exploit,  
a man forgives.

the dreadful creature,  
the insecure child,  
the kind-hearted,  
and the malicious one,  
a man loves.

_and to you, the man who forgave and loved everything,_   
_farewell_


End file.
